Conatus
Please read the /Rules/ and Gameplay section thoroughly before editing. Conatus is a competitive survival/action-adventure game developed by Pyro Enterprises along with many other companies. Much like its spiritual predecessor, Paradigm, Conatus is a free-to-start game with a constantly expanding array of original characters, developed by various users across the community. Background The vast land of Grimnore is a mystery all its own. Travelers often find their way to this land unwillingly, drawn in by an irresistible force that transcends time and space. It is inescapable through the same means... Those who enter find their will to leave the harsh land drained and sapped away. Grimnore is a frightful land; inhabited by strange monsters that some have come to call "Monos", denizens of the land must do what they can to survive the forces of nature and the supernatural. The background history and lore of Conatus may be filled in over time as characters are introduced, and this lore will be compiled on the game's /Lore/ page. Gameplay The gameplay of Conatus is heavily inspired by that of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild: players are dropped into a vast, open world, and have to survive in order to accomplish various objectives. These objectives are essentially the primary goals of the game; every time one is completed, that player is deemed the "victor", and another objective appears after a 1 in-game day delay in order to allow players to restock and prepare for the next objective. Every time the player dies, their character vanishes and their items are dropped onto the ground, and players must select another character to begin again with. Every character possesses specific attributes unique to themselves to help survive in different ways, allowing players to react to any given event in any way they desire. All characters also begin with a specific Melee Weapon, Ranged Weapon, and Shield that is unique to them, as well as two Special Skills that only they can utilize. Other Melee Weapons, Ranged Weapons, and Shields can be found in the environment by purchasing them, finding them in the wild, or taking them from defeated enemies or players. The player has two primary statistics to watch over: Health and Vigor. Health is the life of a character, and when Health hits 0, the character dies. Vigor is a combination of Stamina, Hunger, and Magic meters from various series, and while it drains much slower over time than similar meters, it has no auto-regeneration, and drains whenever the player uses a Special Skill or physically exerts themselves, as well as over time due to hunger. Players can regenerate Health by resting and through certain foods, while eating food in general restores Vigor. Players can also cook various items in their inventory in order to make more restorative foods, often with stronger or alternative properties. Characters Conatus begins with 10 free characters, similar to that of Paradigm. Following those 10, all characters can be purchased in order to be unlocked. Please follow the /Rules/ for character creation when creating a character. For help determining how to create a character, please consult the /Character Guide/. Free Paid Items The various items that can be found throughout the world of Grimnore. Melee Weapons Used for close-range combat. Ranged Weapons Used for long-range combat. Shields Used to defend from attacks. Food (Basic) Food that can be found throughout the environment. Food (Advanced) Food only obtainable via cooking. Bestiary A collection of all the enemies that players can come across throughout the land of Grimnore. Statuses Status effects that can be inflicted by weapons, characters, or enemies throughout the game. Locations The land of Grimnore is divided into many sectors, which determine the general environment of the land. Within each sector are various landmarks and locations, which serve varying purposes. North Arcaia A standard grassland region, smack dab in the center of Grimnore. South Arcaia A more heavily forested grassland to the south of North Arcaia. Sha'nagri A desert region to the northwest corner of the kingdom, arid and scorched. Life still manages to thrive... Sha'aniz Less desert and more arid waste, this region is home to a vast and deep canyon, the depths of which may hide mysterious foes and fortunes. Didieri A large oceanic region to the northeast, with large sandy beaches, hidden islands, and treacherous waters. Kavatora A large island in south Didieri. A lush jungle, Kavatora is also naturally volcanic, with a system of tunnels extending beneath it. Nachturn Something in the soil of this southern forest has killed off the plants, resulting in a lifeless waste where little grows or lives. Himalia A cold and snowy mountain range to the southwest of Grimnore. It's harsh, but life finds a way to live on even here. Trivia *Conatus was inspired by Paradigm as well as its predecessors, B.O.K.O and SMASH BROS: EVERYONE!!!. Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Conatus